1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a communicating apparatus, a communicating system, and a computer readable recording medium storing a program for causing a computer to execute a processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, so that all of meeting participants share a display in a meeting, a network for the meeting is formed by connecting a plurality of personal devices to each other. Thereby, there is an increase in the amount of data that is shared among all of the meeting participants. During the meeting, sensitive information (information that is meant to be concealed) is created. As such, it may not be favorable for other meeting participants to see the meeting participant enters a meeting room and is detected by distance information (distance from the participant's device to the communication apparatus), and then the meeting participant's device is connected via WiFi (registered trademark) by the detected distance information is known. Further, it is known that when a correspondence between a person and communication terminal is automatically recognized, the corresponding person is provided meeting dates/information or functions that a communication terminal has.